raiderzfandomcom-20200213-history
Features
The following is a collection of unique features in the game RaiderZ. Features Battle Armed with Extreme Action Battle actions, like attacking and evading, happen by the player directly and in real time at MMORPG environment. The game excludes elements like Random Or Auto Play. The basic game screen does not display the mouse cursor. All basic movements are controlled by the player. The size of one field is approx 1 km by 1 km and there will be 24 of these field released for the open beta test. Epic Monsters Epic Monsters are one of the main features of the game. Sixteen different epic monsters appear throughout the game. These battles occur not only in the instant field, but also in the open field. Players are able to see each other's battles and lend a helping hand in them if you see it fit. Unlike most games, the Epic Monster raid is not made for the end-content of the game. Epic monsters can be encountered throughout the game, each with various looks and behaviors. Unique Character System Classes do not exist in this game - like in most MMORPGS. The player doesn't have to worry about making the arbitrary decision of what type of character they want to be. As they play the game, the character gets developed based on the player's style of play. The Open Beta Test will support approximately 350 different talents (similar as skills from other games) and the players can learn up to 50 talents (one can learn one talent per level up), so the character’s ability solemnly depends on the user’s choice. Artisan System Monsters don't drop complete equipments or weapons. Generally, they only drop the raw materials. The Artisan System becomes essential to the game. The player must locate the hundres of Artisans throughout the world. Each Artisan has unique items that allow for the players to make what they need. Artisans provide Recipes for items and they can help you create the item if you have all the proper materials for it. The Artisans are more than just "place-holders" on a map. They all have their own unique behavior. Some of them only appear on certain quests and at certain times. PvP system combined with the story People work together in Rendel. Mountain Eda is the first Quest PvP area of RaiderZ. Some of them are in opposition to each other for some reason and the players might get involved in their war during the gameplay. By siding with one clan, not just PvE environment changes but also it gets possible to PK with other players who have allied with the opposite clan. The Quest PvP system means that theplayer doesn’t need to choose a side at the point of creation but it is based on faction to give unique entertainment. This means that if the player no longer wants to be sided with the clan he or she is currently siding now, the player can take certain actions so the opponent clan feels friendly toward the player to reverse the faction and change the ally. Since the conflict forces are set differently according to the maps, today’s ally may become tomorrow’s foe. See Also *RaiderZ Category:Gameplay